


Timeless

by hyuckpack (justcallthemmarkhyuck)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consumption of Alcohol (not abuse), Cute boys, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Just alot of idotic romance, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of alcohol, angst if you squint, pretty suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallthemmarkhyuck/pseuds/hyuckpack
Summary: Haechan and Mark are obviously too far gone to be just friends anymore but will either of them confront their fear of rejection and do something about it?





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere on AO3 that "if you want to read something, you write it yourself" and let's just say that that was major inspiration for this work

The stars tonight looked unbelievably mesmerizing and Haechan wanted nothing else than to watch on. His red solo cup was empty and had been for a while now as he swung it back and forth, lost deep in thought. He was humming to himself, staring dumbfoundedly at the moon, which to be fair looked much bigger than it usually did.  
His body vibrated once in a while in sync with the loud beat drops that came from inside the big white house but he completely ignored it. Below him, he saw a few others talking on the lawn, some passed out, some throwing up and the occasional handsy couple- nothing interesting really, he would have expected no more nor no less from a jock party.

The sound of footsteps made him tear his eyes away from the sky and focus on the boy who had just stepped foot into his treehouse.

“Hey, space for one more up here?”

Haechan knew him well. Too well, a senior by a year and one of the football team’s most prized possessions. That aside, he was also his best friend. 

He was smiling now and he placed the red solo cup beside him.

“Mark”, his cheeks filled up in a sunshiny smile.

“Get in here”, Mark smiled back as headed over with outstretched arms and Haechan did not hesitate to tackle him to the floor of the treehouse.

They were a mess of soft giggles, limbs tangled together and staying that way on the wooden floor that was only covered by a thin carpet.

“I’m sorry, I’m late aren’t I?” Mark pouted and Haechan shook his head no.

“No, don’t worry about it, you’re here now”.

Mark had dropped by right after football practice so his hair was still wet from the shower and he smelled like fresh laundry and body spray. It was a smell that Haechan had grown so accustomed to over the years and one that he could tell apart in a heartbeat. He was so in love with his hyung but he could never muster up the courage or face the risk of losing his best friend over some clouded new emotions, so he just took a little advantage of their current embrace and hugged him a little more.

Mark’s heart started racing at their close proximity- Haechan never failed to give him butterflies and he was sure that there had never been a love as pure and as whole hearted as his love for Lee Donghyuck. Not that Donghyuck necessarily knew that Mark felt this way but for the time being, Mark was okay with loving his best friend a little differently in secret, too afraid to come clean about his sinful thoughts whenever Donghyuck prowled around casually in his boxers back at their apartment. He cherished this friendship with his whole heart and he wasn’t planning on ruining it. 

“I love you”, Mark sighed into his hair, his grip around Haechan’s waist tightening in affection.

Haechan stayed quiet. He wasn’t surprised because the three words were something they exchanged regularly, but the softness of Mark’s warm body was making him  
emotionally sensitive and he was too weak to gather himself together. After a few moments of silence, Mark wondered if he had said something wrong, sensing a shift in the atmosphere- and more obviously, no response to his heartfelt expression of love.

“Hyuck?”

He looked down to younger boy only to see that he was in tears.

“Hyuck, what’s wrong?”

Worry was spread all over Mark’s face as he tried to get Haechan to speak, say anything.

“I have something to tell you”, he whispered. His fists were balled up, Mark’s shirt tight between his fingers.

Mark soothed over Haechan’s fists with delicate touches, slowly prying them loose from his shirt and instead holding both his hands in his own.

“Tell me”, he leaned back against the wall of the treehouse and pulled his full-sun close to him. “Tell me, I promise I’ll be understanding”, Mark reassured him, running his fingers affectionately through Hyuck’s hair.

Haechan pulled himself up and faced him, with enough strength to speak.

“You know you’re my bestest friend in the world, don’t you?”

Mark nodded intently, cooing internally at the fact that Haechan had used the word “bestest”. Duh, he thought. Of course, he knew how much they meant to each other. If there was a life or death situation where Mark had to utter an accurate sentence that would save his life, he was absolutely certain it’d be “Haechan is my soulmate”.

No exaggeration.

“I thought I could tell you anything but there are certain things I’ve kept hidden”, Haechan gulped and Mark felt himself getting tense.  
If anyone had hurt Hyuck, he’d make sure they’d never-

“I’m attracted to someone”.

Mark felt like his lights had been punched out. The wind knocked clean out of him. And it showed. But he cleared his throat and smiled his best smile.  
“Then what’s got you all upset?” He forced out a joke, ruffling Hyuck’s hair, “Nobody would ever turn down Haechan the Heartthrob”.

Haechan smiled at this, his heart beating at a mile a minute.

“But, it’s a boy”, Mark held his breath- Haechan had just casually come out to him and he was ecstatic at the fact that he may even have a chance now, ”and I don’t even know if he’s into boys”, Haechan sighed and Mark tilted his head to a side. 

To say Mark was jealous wouldn’t do the emotions he was feeling any justice because he hated the thought of anyone being by Haechan’s side except himself, especially another dude. But he wanted what’s best for Hyuck, to see him happy.

“Does he know you?”

“We’re pretty close”, Haechan chose his words carefully, he didn’t want to slip up just yet.

“If they know you anywhere close to as I do, they’ll see past your annoying humour and no doubt, be crushing on you”, Mark replied as coolly as he could, dropping a subtle hint that Haechan was too nervous and distracted to pick up on.

Haechan didn’t know if it was a compliment or a lowkey diss on his jokes but it made him smile. Mark’s hand came up to Hyuck’s cheek and he leaned into his touch.

“Come on now, cheer up- I’ll go get us some drinks”.

He let go of Mark’s hand reluctantly and as much as he wanted to yell “I LOVE YOU MARK PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND”, he held his tongue and instead watched as Mark climbed down the wooden ladder. 

The party was still loud and very much more alive seeing as how midnight had struck not too long ago. 

“Mark, over here!”

It was the captain of the football team and he was calling him over towards the crowd. Mark mouthed him a “later” and signaled him with a thumbs up before proceeding to the fridge full of alcohol.

Haechan smiled when he saw Mark’s figure again on the ladder, a big bulge under his shirt indicating that there was a bottle underneath it.

Haechan pours him a shot into his red solo cup and the sip burns down his throat, oddly satisfying and he looks over to Mark who now has the whole bottle raised at his lips,  
looking so dangerously attractive. He looks away before causing himself any discomfort in his jeans that are tight fitting enough as it is.

“One more?” Mark asks him, breaking his focus and he agrees.

One turns to two and then five until they both lose count and there’s barely anything left in the bottle.

By the time Haechan puts his cup down he knows he’s fucked because all he can see is Mark next to him, looking so hot and he wants nothing else than to lock lips with his best friend. To touch him in the most inappropriate ways and the things that come to mind surprise himself. Mark isn’t far behind on that train of thought. Since when had Haechan’s thighs looked so unbearably attractive. He wanted to be between them, making his little dongsaeng feel good.

Neither of them seemed to realize that the other was staring because they were too focused on their own imagination. 

Haechan ran his slender fingers through his own hair, exhaling loudly and this finally brought Mark’s attention back to Hyuck’s face. 

Mark was completely taken aback, indicated by his sharp inhale. Hyuck's hair was a mess, ruffled messily just now and his deep-set gaze was on Mark as he approached his hyung. His slow movements were so suggestive that it was making the blood rush straight between Mark thighs, fueling the boner that had already been present ever since the lewd thoughts from earlier.

“Hyung”, he murmured into Mark’s ear, his breath coming down hot and smelling strong of alcohol.

Mark hummed a responsive ‘hmm’, his palm instinctively pressing flat against Haechan’s chest to maintain a safe distance so he wouldn’t lose his sanity.

“Your fly is open”.

Haechan’s lips curled into a smile as Mark let out a strangled sound at the feeling of Haechan’s hand unexpectedly touching his lower stomach, too close to where he needed him the most.

Mark’s skin was burning up from Hyuck’s touch and he couldn’t help himself but be greedy for more.

“Won’t you fix it for me, Lee Donghyuck?”

His full name coming out of Mark’s lips made him squirm a little in arousal but he tried to conceal it as much as he could. The response was unexpected and Haechan jumped back slightly, retracting his hand and now looking directly into Mark’s eyes.

The state of intoxication stirred his thoughts and the words were out before he could stop them,

“I like you”.  
Mark’s doe-eyes blew wide and Haechan found him so so pretty even then.

“What?”

For some reason, probably the shots coursing through his bloodstream, Haechan was able to move closer to Mark without having a zoo striding in his lower stomach, feeling comfortable as Mark too made no attempt to stop him, even when he put his leg over Mark’s lap and straddled his thigh. 

“What I said before, it’s you I’m attracted to”.

Mark wanted to scream in joy, he also wanted to pin Haechan down onto the cold wooden floor and kiss him hard on the mouth. 

“And not just emotionally”, Haechan continued, moving even closer, his chest pressing against Mark’s.

Their breaths were heavy and blended in with the thick sexual tension.

“It’s also”, his hand snaked down Mark’s chest, tickling the sensitive area of his stomach and stopped at his zipper once more, “really really physical”.

It took everything, every ounce and drop of self-control for Mark to stop himself when he was only inches away from Hyuck’s soft plump lips and their plea to be taken into Mark’s mouth.

“Hyuck, stop”.

Haechan pulled away at once, afraid he’d crossed a line and began apologizing frantically struggling in his state to retract his leg.

“I’m sorry, I just assum-“

He was interrupted by a soft kiss on his cheek and Mark pulling him back down.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just-, I know I won’t be able to stop myself if I give in to you”,  
“and I’ve been holding back so much for so long and you don’t make it any easier looking like you do and walking around in your underwear at home”.

Haechan was blushing now, completely a goner and utterly at loss for words from Mark’s confessions.

“Even right now, I’d like nothing more than to just dick you down, letting everyone out there know that you’re in good hands”, Mark grinned as he said this and Hyuck let out a soft whimper at the unexpected dirty mouth that Mark was sporting quite well.

“But I want to be sober for it, so I can remember every sound and expression you make”,  
“Is that okay with you?”

Haechan nodded quietly, the pink tint on his cheeks growing when Mark sighs in relief and places another kiss on his cheek. What Mark couldn’t resist, however, was pulling Haechan into his chest, not when he looked like he could be the fucking sun, so golden and pure. 

“Let’s go home, Mark”, Haechan yawned into Mark’s shirt and smiled tiredly up at him and Mark swore to himself that there never could be anything or anyone that’d surpass being as precious as his Hyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far <3
> 
> I don't have many works on here yet but you can go on my tumblr if you're on there: @sosoftforseungmin (it's mostly stray kids fics tho, no nct on there yet)  
or HMU if you wanna just talk too, I'm down for socializing.
> 
> Leave some Kudos if you liked it, I'd appreciate the heck out of you for it ❤


End file.
